Harry Potter: The Cruel Bastard
by faithwood
Summary: Harry is cruel and Draco has had enough. He will make Harry end this. HPDM. SLASH. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Harry Potter: The Cruel Bastard

**Author:** Faith Wood  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **R (I think)  
**Word Count: **1000  
**Genre: **Er ... flangst?  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **Harry is cruel and Draco has had enough.  
**Warnings: **Er ... none? That I could share.

**Note: **My deepest apologies for delayed and nonsensical review responses. I haven't been receiving e-notifications form FFN and I seriously thought no one here is reading my stories, so I haven't even checked. Sorry. LOL! I thought everyone here hates me. :( And then WHAM! My inbox gets flooded. Sorry. -- Faith

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter: The Cruel Bastard

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Draco whispered the words and drew in a shuddering breath. He hated the fact that he _had_ to say it; he had believed so firmly that he'd manage to last longer, but it became too much.

Draco gripped the railing, pretending he merely wanted to look down at the wild gardens, though what he really needed was support. His legs were shaking as heat pooled in his belly; the sweat on his brow was mercifully dried by the night's breeze, but he still couldn't stop feeling like he'd burn up in flames.

"Really?" Harry murmured, looking unperturbed by Draco's misery.

They had come out to the balcony just a little while ago. Draco had practically dragged Harry there, dismissing everyone who had tried to stop them along the way, which earned them quite a few odd looks. They were standing next to the railing, thankfully completely alone, though Draco could hear music in the background; the guests were laughing and talking, and it seemed like a constant threat to their solitude.

Harry still had his glass, and he leaned on the railing, fixing his gaze on Draco, sipping wine and looking peaceful as though he couldn't care less that Draco was falling apart. "As I recall, Draco, you're the one who wanted this. In fact, you _begged_ for it." Harry's voice turned low, reminding Draco that yes, he had begged for it. Quite shamelessly.

"I hadn't known what it entailed." Draco gripped the railing harder. Oh he was certainly the one who had been deceived here.

Harry raised his eyebrows, looking innocent and puzzled. "Oh? How had I tricked you?"

Draco glared, his whole body trembling. "You always seem so ... innocent. I hadn't known you're such a cruel, twisted bastard who insists on torturing me and driving me insane!"

A sharp bark of laughter pierced the night as Harry threw his head back in mirth. It was an evil laugh of a sadistic tormentor. In Draco's opinion. "Poor Draco. So viciously tricked," Harry mocked, shaking his head, making dark strands of his hair dance around his face.

Draco glared, trying hard not to leer at the image Harry presented. It was difficult though, because Harry was dressed in his finest robes, looking at ease and content. And ready to be ravaged. The bastard. Draco had been tricked. He had never imagined that Harry Potter was so ... insatiable. He had truly seemed innocent. When they had started this relationship, Draco hadn't expected he'd end up so captivated by this man; it was supposed to be a fling, a _short_ fling. However, Draco found himself falling hard; though he was always unprepared for Harry's surprises; always taken off guard by Harry's wild imagination, his boldness, or rather — cheekiness. But if he was to be honest with himself that was just a part of Harry's charm and Draco loved every second of it.

But this was excessive — even for Harry. Draco had suffered throughout this whole evening, just for Harry's amusement. No, Draco had had it. This had to end. "I can't just smile and pretend anymore. Do you realize that my family is here?" he growled. "Do you know how it felt talking to my mother, knowing I ... Do you know how it felt dancing with Ginny? With you watching. The entire evening I ... All I can do is think of what you did to me. Do to me."

"That's the whole point," Harry pointed out, still shaking with laughter. "Oh I bet that dance was uncomfortable. You _looked_ uncomfortable."

"You don't say," Draco sneered, furious.

"You do realize your dramatics are only encouraging me?" Harry's eyes twinkled wickedly.

"Harry ... this has to stop. I mean it." A sudden rush of feelings overwhelmed Draco and he swayed on the spot. "I mean it. _Please_, Harry. I can't take it anymore."

A clink of glass hitting the stone made Draco look down where Harry had disposed his wineglass. And then warm arms wrapped themselves around Draco's torso, one of them sliding lower to cup his behind; squeezing roughly, wrinkling Draco's expensive robes. And it was indicative of Draco's state of mind that he didn't care. Harry's breath was hot on Draco's neck when he asked, "You're sure you want me to stop?"

Draco nodded, whimpering when Harry's caressing hand trailed the crease of Draco's arse. And then it moved away, robes rustling before Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Draco nearly sobbed in relief, and he would have fallen if Harry wasn't gripping him so securely. "You never said you'd make it vibrate," Draco mourned accusingly.

Harry chuckled, nibbling Draco's earlobe. "And miss this dramatic display?" Harry's lips lowered to suckle the skin of Draco's neck; the hand that was gripping his waist edging downwards to cup Draco's painfully hard cock. "I must say, you never danced as lousily as you did tonight. I think I saw Ginny's date massaging her feet afterwards."

"Bastard. You are a bastard." Draco panted, not succeeding to sound upset, not with Harry's hand massaging his cock and Harry's mouth leaving hot kisses all over his neck.

"Hmmm," Harry hummed, the feeling pleasant against Draco's oversensitive skin. "I was rather mean, wasn't I?" Harry said, not sounding at all repentant. "How can I make it up to you?" Harry's lips moved over Draco's cheek, pressing on the corner of Draco's lips lightly.

Draco struggled to concentrate on Harry's words. "Well, you could take me home, take out this stupid butt-plug out of my arse and pound me into the bed." Draco considered his statement. Well, since Harry was offering ... Draco's eyes narrowed. "But before that — you could wrap that pretty lips around my prick and let me fuck your cruel, smirking mouth raw."

Harry's whole body shuddered and he drew in a sharp breath, something hard and warm bumping against Draco's thigh as Harry's hips twitched forward.

"Well, you should have said that from the start," Harry concluded. He gripped Draco more tightly, and with a pop, Apparated them home.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
